Forgiveness
by logan's run
Summary: Harry has never forgiven himself for what happened in the graveyard. Will Cho Chang and Ginny Weasley be able to help him out? Angsty. Gratuitous sex. Sexual situations. Mature readers only. One Shot.


_Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter characters. This story does not follow HP cannon; please treat this as an elseworld timeline. Any situations or scenarios presented in this story that resembles another story is completely coincidental. _

_Author's Note: I know that some have was expecting the "threesome" story I was intending to write. There have been some major changes to that story, but it is still in the works. Here's a different story to wet your appetites. _

_Angst/Romance._

**_This story contains sex. Mature readers only._**

**_

* * *

_**

**Forgiveness**

_**One Month Ago**_

Amidst the tranquil halls of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, two witches were in a heated discussion about a certain, famous, bespeckled wizard. Cho Chang and Ginny Weasley were not necessassarily the best of friends. In fact, they were not friends at all. The only commonality they shared was Harry Potter.

"What do you mean WE have to help him?" Cho's voice echoed angrily throughout the hallway. "I'm not his girlfriend anymore, not that I ever was."

"Shhh! Lower your voice" Ginny began as students began to look over at the two women, wondering what the new gossip might be. To avoid any more glaring looks, Ginny pulled Cho into an empty classroom.

"Look. I understand that things have been very awkward between you and Harry since your break-up. Harry has a lot of hurt inside him and I think you're the only one who can help him." Ginny began, almost pleading. Sensing Cho's desire to leave, she continued. "I…I think Harry still has feelings for you. As much as I would like to be the one to help him, I think he needs you."

Cho stood at the entrance of the classroom, ready to leave and forget all about Ginny's request. After all, why should she bother to help the new girlfriend of Harry Potter? She didn't even like Ginny.

"Cho, please help him." She said, her voice almost a whisper.

"You really love him, don't you?" Cho stated, trying to shake the emotion from her voice.

Ginny nodded, her composure started to weaken as she watched Cho. It would have been easy to hate Ginny and Harry and just leave. But she did not.

"Alright, I'll help you." Cho said before leaving the classroom.

* * *

_**Now**_

Harry Potter walked silently through the corridor on the seventh floor, occasionally checking the Marauder's Map for anyone who might be wandering the halls in the middle of the night. The only one on the map was Filch and Mrs. Norris on the floor below him.

"Mischief managed." He whispered as he tapped the map with his wand. In an instant, the intricate map lines disappeared leaving a blank piece of parchment. Harry folded the map and tucked it safely away in the back pocket of his jeans. The sleeping portrait of Barnabas the Barmy indicated that he had arrived at his destination. As Harry paced back and forth three times, a door materialized on the opposite wall of the corridor.

Harry entered the Room of Requirement as he did many times when he was meeting the members of Dumbledore's Army to begin training. But tonight's agenda was quite different. When Ginny asked him to meet him here tonight, he grew excited at what she had planned for the night. The room was not what he had expected it to be. Instead of a romantic setting that he had anticipated, nothing could be seen except thick white fog. The air was damp and cold as he walked across a grassy field.

"Ginny!" He called out. "Where are you?"

He listened for a response, but all he heard were faint footsteps coming toward him. He drew his wand from his pocket just in case.

"Harry?" He heard a small voice call out. It was a woman's voice, distant, but familiar.

"Who's there?" Harry shouted, pointing his wand toward the voice. "Where's Ginny?"

Harry could see a petite figure in the distance, but the image was still obscured by the foggy air. It was definitely a woman, judging by the silhouette, but it was not Ginny. As the woman broke through the fog, Harry saw the long black hair of a pretty Asian girl in Ravenclaw robes. Her hair cascaded down her shoulders, framing her face.

"Cho?" Harry uttered, completely caught off guard by the visitor. He put his wand back into his pocket as he neared her. "Is everything okay? Where's Ginny? What are you…"

"Shhh." She said putting her finger up to his lips, as she took his hand and led him through the mist. "I'm here to help you."

"I don't understand. Help me with what?" Harry sounded clueless.

Harry followed her through the thick fog, the grass collapsing under their footsteps. As they continued to walk, Harry couldn't fight the feeling that something was familiar about this place. Suddenly she stopped and sat on an elegant marble bench that seemed to be in the middle of nowhere.

"Cho? What's going on?" Harry asked, completely puzzled.

"There's been something that I need to know." She just sat there and stared at Harry with a look of utter sadness. "Did he feel any pain?"

"Who are you talking about?" Harry asked.

"Cedric." She said, her voice barely a whisper.

This was the talk that Harry had been dreading ever since he had escaped from the graveyard. But her sadness made him stay. He walked closer and kneeled by her side.

"Cho… I don't know what to say." He began.

She bowed her head, making contact with his. Harry could feel the anguish emanating from her body. He felt so helpless as to how to help her. Before he knew what was happening, he felt his body entwined with vines coming out of the ground. His arms had been secured to the marble bench, forcing his body to face the woman in front of him. He could see his wand only inches away from him on the ground, but he was helpless to do anything about it. He had been caught off guard by her binding spell.

In an instant, the mist cleared to reveal an all too familiar graveyard. He had been here many times in his nightmares. He was here when Cedric died. Now he was here with Cho Chang.

"Cho, why are you doing this?" Harry shouted, his voice full of betrayal and anger. He struggled against the bonds, but it was no use.

She walked around the graveyard as if in a trance. Her fingers caressed the tombstones she passed until she stopped by the grave of Tom Riddle.

"I need to know, Harry." She began, her voice was quiet. "Is this where he died?"

He didn't want to answer. He didn't want to remember. But the images came back to him as though it happened yesterday. All the fear, pain, and helplessness came back to him in a flood of emotion. He watched Cho instead. Hoping that it will shut out the memories of the past. But all he saw was more anguish. She doubled over and howled as though in pain. Tears stained her beautiful face as she looked toward him. It was his entire fault. The pain she was feeling was because of him. It was all his fault.

"When we arrived at the graveyard, we didn't know where we were. Everything happened so fast. The next thing I knew, Cedric was hit with the killing curse there." He pointed to where Cho was standing.

"Where were you standing?" She asked, as she ran her hand over the grass where Cedric lay.

"I wasn't standing…" He began, struggling to get the words out as he motioned toward a tombstone. "I was tied up over there."

Her face instantly changed. She was horrified at what she just heard. With a wave of her wand, Harry felt the bonds loosen and he fell to the ground. His body shook as the memories of that night bombarded him. The look of Cedric's dead eyes hurt the most. That was all he could think of. Harry felt his throat constrict as tears began to pool around his eyes. Instead of pain, he felt of warm arms envelop around him on the ground. He nestled his face into her hair and breathed in her scent of spring flowers.

"I'm sorry Cho. I'm so sorry." He wept into her.

"No, Harry. It's not you. I don't blame you." She said as she looked into his eyes. "Let's get out of here. Okay?"

Harry nodded his agreement as they held on to each other. In an instant the room changed in to a more familiar setting. They were once again standing on the padded floor they had used for their Dumbledore's Army meetings the previous year. Plush pillows were scattered throughout the room as the warm light from the lanterns illuminated the room in an inviting glow.

She felt Harry's body grow less tense with the change in setting. Letting go of his body, she held his face in her hands.

"You are the bravest person I have ever met. Don't ever blame yourself for Cedric's death. I know that you have done everything you could have. And if forgiveness is what you need, then I forgive you." Her face was so close to his. She paused slightly before kissing him gently on the lips, lingering longer than she should have.

"Um…Cho?" Harry said, pulling away, panting. "I can't. I love Ginny."

"I know." She said with a slight smile. "Ginny knows I'm here with you."

"You mean you spoke with her about this?" Harry asked, completely flabbergasted. "And she's okay with this."

She answered him by kissing him once more, but this time Harry felt the passion burning within her. She felt his muscles tighten as her hands traced his back up and down. His body had grown so muscular from being a seeker in quidditch. He was no where near this firm when she had first met him. Their tongues danced rhythmically as felt their bodies pressed against each other.

"Harry, I want you to take my clothes off." She said as she nibbled on his ear.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Harry said between kisses.

She moaned her answer as Harry caressed the inside of her thighs. In an instant, his wand was out and made a whooshing noise as Harry waved it over her petite body. Suddenly her clothing began to move as though they had come alive. Slowly her blouse began to rise and lift revealing her small, firm breasts. Harry took to opportunity to kiss her navel, slowly kissing his way until his mouth had enveloped her nipple. He heard her gasp as he circled her breast with his tongue while massage the other with is hand.

As more clothing was removed, Harry was there to kiss and suck on the newly revealed skin. She began to pant and moan loudly as her skirt began to lower. She felt his hand begin it descent into her most sacred of areas. She grew wetter at just the thought of it. Oh she wanted him so much, she felt her juices begin to flow before his hand reached its destination. When he finally reached her nub of flesh between her legs, she tried to stifle her scream as a wave of pleasure tore through her body. Her legs shook as he worked his finger back and forth, occasionally dipping into her private tunnel. She had grown so hot, she felt Harry's eagerness pressing against her.

"Oh." She began to groan as she proceeded to paw at his clothing. "I need to feel your skin."

It didn't take more than a moment until they were completely nude, bodies entwined on the padded floor. She straddled his body. Her long, black hair cascaded down her shoulders, covering one breast. She felt him nestled at her entrance, waiting for the moment when he would have her. Oh so slowly, she lowered herself onto him. Her head arched back in ecstasy as she felt him sheathed within her body. They paused to feel the sensations of their union. He groaned even louder as she began to raise and lower herself onto him. He embraced her close to his body as he began to thrust into her body swiftly. She felt her body emptied and whimpered in protest until he maneuvered himself above her, hovering for a moment at her opening. He kissed her long and hard as he impaled her once more. Their bodies began to quiver as they rocked back and forth in unison.

They clung to each other as their climax rocked their bodies with pleasure. Breathless and unable to move, she rested her head across his shoulder, feeling his gentle hand stroke her long hair.

"Cho?" He finally said, still caressing her hair.

At first she didn't answer him. She continued to snuggle next to his body, feeling the warmth of his body next to hers. Harry finally broke her from her daze. He knew it was time for him to leave. She had given him what he had needed for years, her complete forgiveness. As much as he would love to have stayed with her, he could not change the past. He was with Ginny now and Cho was a part of his past. He put his clothes on and held her in his arms for a moment before leaving to return to the Gryffindor Common Room.

"I have to go now." He said, feeling her quiver slightly in his arms. "Are you going to be okay?

He couldn't help to feel a little concerned for her, but was reassured when smiled back at him with a look of content.

"Thank you." He said, leaning in to kiss her one last time. It would be that last time he would ever touch her lips or feel her body.

When he finally left the room of requirement, she continued to lie on the padded floor, the pillows cushioning her body comfortable. Harry had been so wonderful with her. She knew that there was no changing her love for him.

Just then she felt it. She had felt it earlier in the graveyard and prayed that it would not happen then. But now the pain grew more in the pit of her stomach. She lurched over onto the floor with her hands sprawled out. The skin on her hands began to bubble and spread throughout her body. She knew that in a minute it would all be over. When it finally stopped, all she could do was lie still until she caught her breath. Examining her body, she noticed that it had reverted back to its original form. It was good to be back in her own skin. Everything seemed to be in place. She quickly put on her clothing, pushing her long, red hair out of her face as she straightened her Gryffindor robes. Harry would be waiting for her in the common room. The last thing Ginny would want to do is disappoint him.

**The End**

_Feedback & Acknowledgements: If you find yourself reading this story more than once and have not left feedback yet, then please do. Just a few words will do. Many thanks. _


End file.
